red_risingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dago of Gamma
Dago O'Lykos is a Gamma lowRed from the mines of Lykos. He was also the Helldiver for Gamma, and was in direct competition with Darrow of Lambda. Like all Helldivers, Dago is revered as a legend by his fellow Reds, but is praised as the highest of all in Lykos, with others described as a "flash in the pan," but was praised most by Gamma and its youths. He is likely older than Darrow, describing him as a "young pup."Red Rising, Chapter 2 Appearance 'Red Rising ' In Red Rising, Dago is described as a "pale strip of old leather with a smirk for a face" and reported to speak with a drawl. Kieran also adds that's he's "thinner than a woman."Red Rising, Chapter 2 Like all lowReds, Dago has dark, rust-colored hair and eyes. 'Dark Age' In Dark Age, Dago is now blind and bald except for a crescent of gray hair.Dark Age, Chapter 1 Personality Like most Martian soldiers, Dago feared dying on a foreign world. As such, he carried two canisters on his person during his time as a legionnaire. One was empty, for his ashes to be contained in to be taken home to Mars a spread into the sea; and another of Lykos soil, which he could clutch on his deathbed. Involvement Red Rising= On the evening of Laureltide, Loran of Lambda asks how much Dago managed to pull in the week. Dago claims to not know, saying that raw count doesn't matter. After some badgering by Loran, a Gamma claims that Dago pulled 9,821 kilograms of material; less than Darrow in the overall quarter. Seeing the excitment in the young Lambdas, Dago says that they still wont win, and that Darrow should be smart enough to know that. After and insult from Darrow, Dago lights and finishes a burner within half a minute and comparing it to Darrow, a way of saying that Darrow may burn bright now, but will soon be nothing but ash. |-|Solar War= After the Liberation of Mars by The Solar Republic, Dago immediately became a legionnaire and joined Darrow's cause. He later aided in the Siege of Mercury, based in the West Ladon. |-|Dark Age= After being one of the 2,301 casualties of a blinding attack from Atlas au Raa, Dago and Darrow meet again for the first time in 15 years on Mercury. Although initially not recognizing his face, he notices his accent is from Lykos. It is only after Darrow watches him light and take a drag from his burner does Darrow realize who it is. Dago claims that Darrow finally won the laurel, and addressing him a "Sir." Dago then gives Darrow som of his Lykos soil, telling him to bring it back to him, and they'll share a meal and a burner. Dago then leads an inversion of the Fading Dirge, telling him that Mars is with him, before blowing burner smoke in his face. They part with mutual respect, with Darrow's last words to him claiming they'll meet again in the Vale. It is not known if Dago survived past The Battle of Ladon. Relationships 'Darrow O'Lykos' Darrow and Dago's relationship has significantly evolved throughout the saga; from competitive to mutual respect. Quotes *"This is you." - Red Rising, Chapter 2: The Township *"Mars is with you, till the Vale." - Dark Age, Chapter 1: Till the Vale *"No time for words, sir. You got killin' to do." - Dark Age, Chapter 1: Till the Vale Trivia *Dago claimed 32 laurels before Darrow joined the Sons of Ares. References es:Dago Category:Red Rising Characters Category:Reds Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dark Age Characters